The technology described herein relates to writeable and erasable electro-optic display that is magnetically-responsive, and related apparatus and methods.
Some electro-optic displays can be addressed with a stylus. For such electro-optic displays, the electro-optic display itself is able to detect the position of the stylus. As a user passes the stylus over a surface of the electro-optic display, the electro-optic display activates pixels corresponding to those over which the stylus passed, based on the position of the stylus detected by the electro-optic display.